


Petites courses 1

by LoAndBiHold



Series: [Horizon-Seed] Les missions de Lavande [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoAndBiHold/pseuds/LoAndBiHold
Summary: Lavande doit aller chercher des vivres dans la ville d'à côté, que va-t-il se passer ?
Series: [Horizon-Seed] Les missions de Lavande [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580614





	Petites courses 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Quête annexe “Petite courses” effectuées le 02/11/2019  
>  pour le groupe [Horizon-Seed](https://www.deviantart.com/horizon-seed)**

L’aubergiste avait été très gentille d’héberger Lavande comme ça.   
Il s’attendait plus à dormir à la limite du village, comme il l’avait toujours fait mais dès que quelqu’un l’avait vu, ils lui avaient dit d’aller au bâtiment.

Avoir une chambre au chaud et rien qu’à lui était un sentiment très particulier. Il se devait bien d’aider la propriétaire quand elle lui demanda un service.   
En plus de ça elle ne l’avait jamais embêté pour son manque de réponse verbale !

Il prit doucement la lettre en faisant un oui décidé de la tête. Bon, c’est vrai qu’il n’avait jamais eu besoin de sac jusqu’à présent mais il essaya d’en demander un pour la lettre et il lui fut gracieusement prêté. Le shripsird se promit de le retourner dans l’état le plus parfait qui soit tandis qu’il rangeait le papier à l’intérieur.

Il s’attela immédiatement à la marche, faisant taper son bâton au sol à chacun de ses pas rapides. Au vu de son envie de rendre service prestement, il passa en vitesse et trottina la plupart du chemin, tenant son arme proche de lui et sécurisant sa besace comme il le pouvait.

Des bestioles et des brigands avait essayé de lui barrer le chemin mais sa mission lui importait tellement qu’il traversa ces obstacles sans même les remarquer.   
Un loup avait essayé de lui sauter dessus lorsqu’il était passé par les bois car il pensait le chemin plus court et la créature s’était rapidement envolée en couinant, Lavande trottinant toujours et concentré sur le chemin et la lettre.   
La même chose était arrivée aux bandits et avait inquiété tout le monde, ni mort ni blessures graves n’étaient à déplorer mais les attaquants se souviendraient de ne pas embêter ce shripsird dans le futur, enfin probablement…

Toutes ces mésaventures étaient passées outre Lavande, il n’avait pas enregistré et se “réveilla” uniquement après être arrivé au village voisin.   
Il examina avec attention la typographie et s’avança vers le lieu qui semblait être le marché. Lavande trouverait bien un marchand qui avait l’habitude d'interagir avec Erin et son commerce !   
Lorsqu’il montra la lettre à un des vendeurs on le redirigea facilement. Il sourit et partit vers le bon endroit.   
Le commerçant était sympathique, peut-être un peu bourru mais rien qui changeait vraiment des habitudes de Lavande. Il attendit patiemment que la commande soit terminée et reprendrait sa route bien vite.

Heureusement le shripsird n’avait pris qu’une demi-journée pour arriver à bon port, il somnola au soleil pour se recharger en prévision du retour qui serait probablement plus ardu à cause des vivres supplémentaires.   
On le poussa un peu quand tout fut prêt et il se réveilla assez facilement. En remarquant les caisses, Lavande se dit qu’il devrait accrocher son bâton dans son dos pour pouvoir prendre son fardeau sans être trop encombré.

Bien prêt il agrippa facilement l’objet de sa mission, remercia rapidement d’un coup de tête le marchand et partit tout sourire aussi rapidement qu’il était arrivé.

Les loups et les brigands avaient retenu leur leçon et, en le voyant débouler, firent un grand détour pour ne pas se retrouver dans ses pattes à nouveau.

Enfin arrivé à Elziel, il ralentit son pas et essaya de faire attention aux habitants.   
Il poussa doucement les portes de l’auberge en grondant de son retour, il déposa comme il put les caisses et sourit encore une fois à la propriétaire.   
Il était fier de lui avoir rendu service !


End file.
